Meeting Trixie
by AJcosmo
Summary: Remy knows in relity the person who more adores in the universe...


MEETING TRIXIE

Hi! my name is Remy Buxaplenty, I'm 16 years old and this happened to me 2 weeks ago…

The freedom, is one of the best things than you can experiment when no longer you live in mother house. Taking advantage of this, it could receive to any class of visits, to any hour and mainly, to make things that could not do in other cases.

When you look for a pretext to satiate your hunger of feminine meat, first that is happened to you is a game, an idiot game but that you believe that it will work and that is not going away to turn around to gift a slap that you will leave red afternoon of the face during everything, and thus began everything...

She, Trixie, visited to me almost every day, with the pretext of which it was not necessary nothing else to do and to be single in house, preferred to be more with somebody, anyone; although later I discovered that it could not have been anyone. Thus a day non memory exactly as but it tries to do a "wedgie" , the old technique to haul the underclothes until you could taste so of the cotton of a way that you could almost feel it until the throat, therefore I try to do it with her, as we practically weighed the same, was not so complicated and after some minutes of fight and struggle, almost I obtained it, while these games continued I arrive the moment at which our bodies were so close and breathing so fast that the situation began to take another course, my hands little by little began to look for something more than the small panties, its breathing began to increase its speed, our bodies being close, they did not feel but that the tremendous one to bark of both and soon…

CLICK!

The door, my friend Edward, that lived there, with me, had arrived, quickly it removes my hands from her pants and we acted as if we were embracing ourselves. As soon as it left the quarter in that we were, their lips reached mine and was then when my hands reached the button of their pants and I began to undo it, quickly my hands returned to occupy the place that already they had when my friend interrupted to us, her butt...

For that moment our bodies too much were excited like stopping to us with so single caresses and kisses, both we needed more and we requested more, and even knowing that both we were inexpert in the matter, we arranged to explore beyond, I made notice that it wanted to her to happen to the following base, the detail would be here that I shared room with my friend, and already he was sleeping in the part of under bunk, so there would not be another exit but that to climb us to the part of above.

I invited it, with some ties but it acceded, and in spite of knowledge that was somebody but "sleeping" in the same room we began to undress of our clothes and continued with the playing that we had begun just after playing wedgie. And already entered the heat, we decided to give the last blow to the nail. Quickly it looks for a condom, I remembered that it had some gave me in the street so that anyone will support the campaign of a political candidate, luckily even was that way, I found it, me I put it and...

and… toing!

- that is not way , is more above

- more above?, Where, it is that I do not see anything...

-, there, there, is there, there... slowly, slowly, slowly...

- mhh? ia?

- slowly, slowly, it hurts to me, slowly, slowly, slowly...

- I stop or I follow, What I do?

- slowly, slowly, not only, stop... I am going to cry, stop, stop, stop...

- sure? stop?

- yes, yes, it hurts to me, stop please...

Then, it was when I remembered that both, we were inexpert, and that never we had at least read something on the first time, so we decided to delay it, to leave it for another day, peculiarly in my PC(in random music) sounded a erotic song and they will already imagine as song!

We lowered of the bunk, and we went to the bath, apparently to dress to us…

Immediately, Trixie kiss me like never, I responded that beautiful feeling to her, already nobody could stop to us, the world I become paralyzed for both, she with a capable movement undress me of my shirt and of my pants, being in boxer, it made me seat to me in the bathtub, and by her exempt account its small blouse and her fit pants, remaining with pretty pink panties and their pink bra.

It longed for to devour her body, but it holds to me, she seated on my to be embraced, with a gesture of approval of both, we crossed with the hands our skin, my God, her skin is so smooth and so fresh, as the fine silk but, I could caress it and to kiss it whichever times I wanted, her lips, her neck, her back, her legs, her bust and her butt.

And after we finished doing it, she whispered to my ear:

- I love You.

When it listens to that, the only thing that I could do was to think about that to answer, and I even continue thinking it to her, we left the room, we went to the street, we took a thing seated in a sidewalk while we saw and we waited for its limousine without saying nothing to us, Trixie arrive the transport, it raised and she went away...

There it went when in fact I meet at MY TRIXIE

The end.

---------------------------------------------

Hi people, this is my first fanfic in English, so… please be good with me

This is the first time that I write on Remy and Trixie, so I decided to enter English to begin with them two.

I wait for his reviews people

From México AJcosmo


End file.
